


Ain't love strage

by officerhaxght



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fools in Love, i don't know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerhaxght/pseuds/officerhaxght
Summary: Kat tries to gather her courage to ask Adena out.





	Ain't love strage

Standing outside, waiting for Adena to awnser the door is nerve racking. After spending several hours trying to make the perfect plan on how to Adena out, it seemed like a good idea but now that I’m here it seems that I’ve forgotten all of it.  
Just as I was thinking of leaving before I embarrass myself, Adena open the door. She looked stunning as always, I was left speechless.  
“Sorry I took so long to open the door, I was doing some research and I got caught up in it.” Adena said. “Um, it’s fine. I was wondering I could show you something after my shift.” I told her with every fibre of my being shaking. I’m shaking more than I would if I was being held at gunpoint. I seriously can’t be around her without freaking out.  
“Sure, I was wondering if you could take me to meet with one of the writers, since I haven’t been able to finish up that follow up you wanted.”Adena said. God, doesn’t she know that I would do anything for her. For god’s sake we haven’t even been on a date and I’m already smitten.  
“Yeah of course I can take you. If there’s anything you need to get go get it, I’ll be waiting by the car.”  
——-  
After a long car ride we finally made it. Adena went her own way and I mine. When it was the end of my shift I went to Adena. She had just finished her interview and was packing up her things. I continued to stare at her I saw how she bit her lip when she was concentrated or how she a little frown when she is confused. I seriously don’t understand how she can get more cute every time I see her. After a really long time of staring Adena finished packing her things.  
“How long have you been waiting here?” Adena asked as she saw me.  
“Just a little time, I didn’t want to disturb you, you seemed excited and I did’t want that to go away.” I said. As she looked at down shyly trying to hide the huge blush she had, but failing miserably.  
“Anyway, are you ready to go?”I ask as she started to gather her things.  
“Yeah let’s go.”  
—  
Being new in a small town had its disadvantages, you don't know where things are, you don’t have that many friends, and many other things. But one of its advantages is that even when things get to be too much you can get in your car and drive and drive, by doing this you discover new things for example I discovered this hill where you can’t see anyone, it’s just you alone in the hill. That’s my safe place. The place I go to when I need a little time to myself or when I just need to relax. And that’s were I took Adena.  
We we arrived to was night time, but we could still see each other because of the stars. We sat on the ground and talked about random stuff and I learned many things like Adena had studied astronomy and told me that she loved that you could see hundreds of starts just from where we were sitting. After talking for a long while I had finally gathered the courage to tell ask her.  
“Hey Adena.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Um I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me, it’s totally fine if you say no but I really like you and I would be very happy if you let me take you on a date.”  
“Wait. Isn’t this a date?”  
“No this is me trying to ask you out. Wait you thought this was a date and you still came.” I said with the biggest smile on my face.  
“Yeah.”She said shyly.  
“Well Adena would you give me the pleasure to take you on a date?”  
“Of course.”  
We spent the rest of that night smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you guys were able to get through my crappy writing i hope you you enjoyed it. Remember to share your comments/ opinions / critiques down below. Have a good night/ morning / evening.


End file.
